


O'Solo One-Shots

by TreadingTheRiptide



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: A little angst, F/F, Fluff, Sides of Krashlyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreadingTheRiptide/pseuds/TreadingTheRiptide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shot prompts found on Tumblr.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Empty Craft Store

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at writing fanfiction, I hope you guys like it. Not Beta'd, all mistakes are mine.
> 
>  
> 
> _We both work at the same craft store that literally has no customers so we have nothing to do and I’m always reading at the register but you always have to criticize my book choice what the hell?_

Working at David’s Craft Store wasn't Kelley’s first choice, or her second or even her third. The only reason she had to settle was every where else she applied was already full of college kids needing jobs during the holiday season.

That’s how she found herself in an empty craft store surrounded by Santa Clause and the ever politically correct ‘Happy Holidays’. Because who wanted to spend their Saturday afternoon in a college town store.

The brunette turned a page of her book as the leaned against the register. The only other thing to do was take inventory, but the other employee had beaten her to the task. Not that Kelley minded, she was just getting to the climax of the story and even after reading it a hundred times, she still didn’t want to put off reading her favorite part.

“O’Hara!” Came a scream followed by the sound of crashing glass.

Having jumped initially due to the yell, the crashing objects had the smaller woman rushing to the aid of the owner of the scream.

Slightly panicked at what she would find when she found the aisle of her fellow employee, she stopped short at the end of the row and burst out laughing at the other’s predicament.

“Wow, Solo. I’m surprised to see you getting into the holiday spirit.” Kelley giggled behind her hand at the woman's icy glare. 

On the floor at the other end, the taller woman was sat on the floor surrounded by smashed glass from snow globes and covered in the glitter water.

“Shut up, O’Hara and help me get this glass cleaned up.” The other woman made to stand up when a hiss escaped between gritted teeth. “Shit.”

Kelley moved forward at the hissed expletive to help her stand up. As she stood, a freckled hand grasped Hope’s arm with concern at the blood on her palm.

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” The older woman said, trying to pull her arm away from the other brunette but found her arm held fast.

Having not only height but legit strength, she could have easily pulled her arm away, but the steady grip on her wrist had her stop and meet concerned brown eyes with her guarded blue. 

“Nope.You’re coming with me, Solo. I have a first-aid kit at my register.” “Do i even want to know why?” She asked with a raised eyebrow that was met with a pink tongue sticking out at her. “I have a...tendency...to get injured in some way. Usually paper-cuts.” She tugged gently on the wrist and started leading her to the front of the store.

“Paper-cuts? Like from those things you call novels? Isn’t that like karma for bad taste in reading material?”

Kelley stopped walking when they reached her register and glowered at the older woman. “Just because I don’t like reading ‘great’ philosophical authors like you doesn’t make my books any less good reads.” The mutter was aggressive as she reached for the first-aid kit and started rummaging through it and grabbing the appropriate bandages.

When she looked up and at the other woman’s face she was met with a small smirk and playful glint in her eyes. “So you admit my reading taste is better than yours?” Kelley glared again and shook her head. “I was being sarcastic. Ayn Rand is ridiculous and I’m amazed that someone of your intelligence can stand to read her material.” She responded shortly but gently grabbed Hope’s arm to start cleaning up the blood.

“If I’m so smart, shouldn’t that mean I know more than you about gooding reading?” The taller woman’s smirk hadn’t left her face and seeped into her voice as she the usually peepy woman opposite her examine her arm. 

“Puh-lease. I go to Stanford, remember? Just because I said you were smart, I didn’t mean smarter than me. Besides, with how horrible and petty the world is, why not escape in cute romance-y type books?”

Hope scoffed. “As much as I would love to educate you on literature, I should go clean up the snow globes.” She pulls her arm away from freckled hands and turns to walk away when a mumble and cough stops her. “You okay there, O’Hara?”

A blush covered her cheeks as she looked up and into blue eyes. 

“Well, maybe, I mean if you really want to, but you don’t have to-”

“Dear God, spit it out already.” Hope sighed exasperated.

“Doyouwanttogetcoffeesometime? You can try and convince me to read something new. Or not. Like I said you totally don’t have to.” 

Kelley took a deep breath after her quick ramblings and felt her blush redden further.

“Wow...Didn’t know you had that in you.” Hope’s eyes slowly scanned the younger woman's body. Noting the paint stains on her apron and tight leggings showing off her muscular legs. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and smirked playfully. “We’re both off at 7. I know a great diner a few blocks away.”

“Sweet, sweet. Uhm, yeah, that works out great.” Kelley sputtered out happily shocked at Hope’s suggestion.

“Okay. I’m going to go back to work. One of us has to be professional.” Hope winked and turned to saunter away.

As the taller woman disappeared around the corner, the freckled brunette fist pumped and muttered as quietly as she could, "Yessss!"


	2. Workout Woes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My spotter/workout buddy is too busy ogling someone across the gym and you noticed that I'm kind of in distress here._

It wasn’t the first time Kelley had noticed the tall, beautiful, and tanned brunette. The woman usually came in half-an-hour after she had already started her workout.

Today, while Kelley was settling back onto the bench for low incline, she noticed the other woman was starting her 5 minute mile, not that she had timed her or anything.

“You ready, Kell? I’m growing gray hairs waiting for you to stop staring.”

The short brunette shook her head to clear her thoughts of the other woman.

“Lucky for you that you’re a bottle blonde then, right?” She shot a wink at her best friend with her response.

“Hardy-har-har, O’Hara. You’re a real Kevin Hart. Get set, loser. We’re going pumping!” 

Even with her enthusiasm, Kelley still shook her head and rolled her eyes when she attempted the quote again.

“No? How about benching? Lifting? Hmm.” The taller woman crossed her arms in thought, trying to make the reference work.

“If Mean Girls wasn’t my favorite movie, you would have ruined it with just those 3 attempts. Absolutely terrible.” She shook her head with a smile and wrapped her fingers around the bar sitting in the cradle.

They were about five minutes in and had already rotated twice so Kelley was under the bar again.

Ashlyn was significantly stronger and had added 15’s to either side of the bar for her sets. When Kelley had started to remove the extra weight, a tattooed arm reached out to stop her. “Just try it. You will probably be surprised at your own strength.”

The shorter woman huffed and gave her friend and annoyed , causing the latter to try again. If nothing else, she was persistent.

“Come on, I’ll be spotting the whole time! Nothing to worry about. Just give it a shot.” When she still looked doubtful, Ashlyn tried one last time.

“I’ll give you 10 dollars and buy you a smoothie on our way out for 7 reps.” A hopeful smile started to cross her features waiting for the response she knew would come.

“...Deal.”

The blonde grinned at the win and gestured for the brunette to lay back in position below the weights.

“Ready? Lift.”

Kelley was doing great, she was 5 reps done -with lots of help from her friend- when she started to feel like she was lifting more weight.

“Ash?...Ashlyn?”

She was too focused on not being crushed to see what made the blonde unresponsive and essentially useless.

It was only a few breaths later she watched the spotters hands disappear with a faint, “...beautiful…” muttered distractedly.

 _’What the fuck’_ “Ashlyn Harris!” Kelley gasped out as she struggled to keep the bar from squashing her throat. _’You are in so much trouble later...If I’m not dead’_

With as strong as she was from working out frequently and consistently, she could feel her arms starting to give out.

“Here, I’ve got you.” Kelley moaned in relief as long slender fingers came into view with the soft voice and helped to lift the bar back into the cradle.

“Sweet baby Jesus, you are my savior.” Her eyes shut with satisfaction, still not looking up at her hero. “Hold on one sec.” She muttered, trying to calm her racing heart.

A few minutes later, she groaned as she sat up and leaned on her bent knees. “Thank you so much. I’m 100% certain you just saved my life...But doomed another's.” She ended with a harsh glare sent Ashlyn’s way. The blonde was seen blushing and smiling like a fool at a pretty brunette by the power rack.

“No problem. You shouldn’t have kept those 15’s on, though.” The voice had a disapproving tone, causing Kelley’s head to turn from her friend to the new woman.

Just as her heart beat was finally back to resting pace, the sight of the beautifully tanned brunette with eyes the clearest blue she’s ever seen caused her heart rate to pick back up.

“Holy shit.” “Excuse me?”

Kelley blushed when she realized she had said that out loud. “Uhm, nothing. How’d you know the bar was 30lbs over my usual weight?” She asked finally realizing what the woman had said.

“You are always here when I am. I’ve noticed you.” The woman shrugged her shoulders, as if it was nothing.

The freckled brunette felt a smile tugging at her lips when the blue eyed woman admitted to having noticed her before. _’Awesome. I’m not the only one.’_

“Kelley O’Hara.” She held out her hand, willing the muscles in her arm to stop shaking. Luckily, she was saved from having to act like her arms weren’t dead weight when the other woman grabbed her hand and shook firmly.

“Hope Solo.” Blue eyes fleeted from her hazel ones to somewhere behind her, she assumed she was looking at Ashlyn as she continued. “Seeing as your friend ditched you, would you like to go for a drink? Non-alcoholic of course, it is only 8 am.”

Kelley’s smile morphed into a grin. “Yeah, yes, I would love to. That was actually what we, my friend and I, were going to do before her hormones got the best of her.” With a roll of her eyes, she stood up and gestured towards the locker room.

“Let me change real quick and tell Ashlyn that I’m leaving. Not that she would notice I’m gone or anything.”

Hope nodded with a small smile. “Sure. Meet me by the front desk in 10?”

At Kelley’s nod of agreement, they split off to get ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd bring in Ashlyn into this for comedic effect. 
> 
> I'm working on several other prompts, not all O'Solo, that will be coming out later this week.  
> Pretty much everything I write will be fluff. There is too much angst in the O'Solo fandom already.


	3. I'm Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt at a dialog prompt.  
> Established O'Solo
> 
>  
> 
> _"Can you stop playing connect the dots with my freckles?"_

“Kell, I really don’t want to go out. I just want to stay in and TV.” Hope knew she was being ignored as the aforementioned woman continued to go through the dresses in the closet.

They were a week into a 3 week camp and Jill had given them the night off. The only rule was to not be hungover during the team meeting the following afternoon and the light scrimmage session.

It was obvious that wasn’t possible as Syd and Pinoe had quickly rushed off to get ready and form a plan of attack with everyone going out following after at a slightly slower, but no less excited, pace. Except for Hope who was being reluctantly pulled to her room by a bouncing Kelley.

It wasn’t new or surprising that Hope didn’t want to go out. Not considering herself old for wanting to stay in, she just knew that the younger girls had more desire to go out and have fun. Including her girlfriend. 

Kelley didn’t let it deter her excitement and bounced from the closet to Hope’s drawers, pulling out fitted black jeans and a blue flowy button-down. “Here. Put those on. I’ll grab you heels.” This let Hope know that Kelley had intentions of wearing heels as she hated how the height difference grew when Hope would show up with heels without telling her.

Even though they weren’t roommates - having told Jill and the other coaches of their relationship at keeper’s insistence of being honest - Hope always put her things in the same places at every hotel they traveled to.

For this camp, Kelley was roommates with Tobin and Hope with Carli, who was currently lounging on her bed openly grinning as the freckled brunette moved about her room.

“I don’t think she particularly cares what you want.” Carli said with a smirk thrown at Hope’s stiff posture against her own bed’s headboard.

“Hey! I totally care! But we can the Bachelor any night. We probably won’t have another night off until next week!” “Coach said we have tomorrow night off as well, didn’t you hear that part? Curfew is pushed to midnight.”

Kelley ignored the midfielder and continued to bounce around the room as she placed heels at the foot of Hope’s bed. She smiled at the outfit and shifted her gaze up to at Hope expectantly. “Please? I wanna dance with my gorgeous girlfriend.”

The pout at the end was what had Hope sighing as she moved off the bed to put on the clothes Kelley had picked out. With a quick kiss on the cheek as her reward for giving in, she went to the bathroom to change.

When Kelley heard the door click shut, she turned to Carli. With Hope in the room, she couldn’t kick out her girlfriend's best friend, which was essential to how she wanted the night to progress.

Before she was even able to get the words out to ask, Carli was rolling her eyes and nodding. “I can spend the night in Abby’s room. We were going to hang out with the Rampone’s anyways.”

An excited grin exploded on the freckled woman’s face and she briefly hugged the older woman who was still reclining on her bed.

“I know I say this all the time, but you are the best! Thank you. Would you mind telling Hope I went to change? We’ll meet everyone in the lobby in twenty.”

Kelley waved and left the duo’s room to head to Ali’s, the other helping her get ready with the white blouse and skintight pants.

\---

Twenty minutes later, all the girls going out met in the lobby. Those that didn’t want to go on a bar crawl were in Christie’s room watching a Disney movie with all the kids that came to the camp. Lauren had been able to convince Amy to leave Ryan with their Captain. Not that it took much, all the girls on the team were unofficial aunts to the group of kids.

Kelley stepped out of the elevator with Ali, the latter was almost always the last one to arrive if she wasn’t then Sydney was. The second they joined the others, Pine called out a “Time to par-tayy!” That was followed by cheers as they left the hotel.

\---

Several hours later, after multiple styles of bars and way too many drinks, Hope had pulled an obviously drunk Kelley to the line of cabs outside the latest club to head back. 

Getting her out of the club had been easy. If a sober Kelley was very affectionate and tactile, a drunk Kelley was loud and openly inappropriate with both actions and words. Hope was okay with some hand-holding and light kissing, when drunk Kelley would forget about Hope’s mild aversion to PDA and would be on top of her if possible.

After a few not-so-subtle innuendos from the shorter brunette, Hope had seen her opening of escape and used it. 

That’s how the couple ended up in Hope’s bed, naked, and propped up a little against the headboard with the defender lying on her chest.

Hope was humming quietly as she traced shapes on Kelley’s back, lulling her to sleep. At least she thought she was until a loud laugh broke the quiet with a quickly following jerk making her open her eyes curiously. “Something wrong, O’Hara?”

“No, I’m fine.” She went to lay back down but stopped when she felt Hope’s hand move to her bare back once more. “Actually, **_can you stop playing connect the dots with my freckles_**? I’m ticklish. I know there are, like, thousands and it’s easy to draw with them, but you aren’t helping me fall asleep.”

A raised eyebrow graced Hope’s face before motioning for her girlfriend to lay all the way back down on her chest.

“Whatever, we are only going to get a few hours anyways because _someone_ ,” The pointed tone told Kelley she was the someone, “wanted to get drunk and waste half the night dancing _on_ Syd and Alex instead of staying in like I suggested. We could have done this a lot earlier and fallen asleep hours ago.”

Kelley knew Hope could probably tell she was rolling her eyes as she closed them and had finally settled down on her chest again with her ear over Hope’s heart. 

“I love you too, babe.”

The last thing the freckled woman heard before falling asleep was a sigh, but she knew the keeper was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one is my longest yet.  
> This is honestly not what I had intended. I have no clue what happened to my original plan, but it's chill, at least it's something.
> 
> I'm going to try and update every other day as I write them.


	4. It's Not My Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Quit asking how I got stuck up here and just catch me."_
> 
>  
> 
> or 
> 
> Kelley doesn't have any squirrel powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Hope has an extremely fancy house, but in this one (and one's in the future) she will live in a large 2-story with a lot of land for all her chickens and dogs and other animals.
> 
> Established O'Solo and Krashlyn

It had actually been Hope’s idea to have them over for dinner. Ali was always polite and someone good to talk to if you needed to. With Ashlyn an easy camaraderie had formed when she attended her first camp, Hope had taken her under her win and helped the younger keeper when she could, having seen her talent and drive.

Kelley knew all this and didn’t know why she was surprised. Especially since the other couple had decided to stay an extra day after the semi-final match between Seattle and Washington. Kelley had been able to come up and stay with Hope after her final game against FCKC two weeks prior.

Hope knew it could be trouble if she left Ashlyn and Kelley alone for too long, specifically with the amount of animals on her land.

But Ali had banished the women from the kitchen when Ashlyn tried to steal cookie dough and nutella while Kelley tried to distract their girlfriends so they could have a pre-dinner snack.

After putting the attempted stolen items back, Hope was finishing up cutting the mixed vegetables to be sauteed when the younger keeper entered trying to quiet her laughing.

“Hope, you gotta see what Kelley did.”

Hope Ali glare at her girlfriend who held up her hands in surrender. “Ashlyn…” The defender said warningly.

“I swear Alex, I had nothing to do with her getting up there.” Ashlyn had an excited smile but spoke earnestly.

“Wait. Did you say ‘up there’? Up where?” Hope cut off whatever Ali was about to say when she heard the key words.

A laugh escaped her lips, “I’m telling you, you gotta come outside and see!” The blonde turned and left the kitchen to go back out on the porch.

With a shared look, Hope and Ali followed her outside. It was the first thing she saw when icy blue eyes peered across her large backyard.

“Isn’t it hilarious? She was trying to prove she was a better-” “Harris! Shut up and get me down!”

Ali rolled her eyes when Ashlyn laughed again and didn’t move to help her friend.

“Seriously, guys, I’m starting to slip.”

Hope stepped off the porch and walked the few meters to up at Kelley gripping the tree. “I don’t know, Kell, I kind of want to let you stay up there a little longer. Maybe you’ll show off those squirrel powers of yours.”

Kelley glared at Ali and Ashlyn when she heard them start laughing at Hope’s joke.

“That’s not funny, please help me.” The freckled woman tried to pout, but the effect was ruined when her face contorted to terror as her grip faltered.

“Alight, just tell me how-”

Kelley’s groan interrupted the keeper and started to loosen her grip. _**”Quit asking how I got stuck up here and just catch me.”**_ Giving her a moment to process her words, Kelley let go and dropped from the tree.

If it wasn’t for Hope’s goalkeeping-reflexes, she probably would have let her girlfriend fall onto the ground. 

“Unf. You are _so_ lucky I don't want you hurt.” Her grunt made Kelley smile happily up at her.

“My hero. Now let me down, I’m starving.” She jumped down and walked to the porch following behind Ashlyn who started to move when Kelley mentioned how hungry she was.

“I’m dating a child. How the hell did I end up dating a child?” “You’ll get used to it, it’ll just take sometime. Ashlyn has certainly mellowed since we’ve been together.” Ali patted Hope’s back and walked through her sliding door and into the house.

_’That’s mellowed?’_


	5. Roll With The Punches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Today I found out that my girlfriend sleepwalks. Well I say sleepwalks, more like sleep punches. Very,very hard._

“Carli stop laughing. She’s stronger than she looks!”

When the laughing didn’t stop, Hope groaned and fell further into the couch she was occupying.

“Y...Y-you can’t be surprised. I mean, punching is part of her greeting, right after she tackles you with a hug.”

The midfielder tried to point of the obviously spunky behavior of their fellow teammate.

Like everyone on the US team, and any NWSL team, Kelley was solidly built and if you mix that with her naturally (bubbly) personality, she was dangerous. Everyone on the US team had gotten used to Rapinoe constantly jumping on them, but Kelley was something else. Even when she was exhausted the woman would run and jump into hugs with a following, not so light, punch to the arm.

“She gave me a black eye! Pinoe is going to have a field day with this!” Hope readjusted the ice on her eye.

“Oh yeah, you actually have practice later. What are you going to tell them?”

Removing the ice pack, she rubbed her face and winced when she got to close to the injured eye.

“I have no clue. It’s not like I can lie and say it happened at yesterday’s practice, we all went out for a night cap and I definitely didn’t have it then.”

Pinoe had made it a rule that the first practice after a game was concluded with a “drink of good luck”. Hope saw it as it really was, another excuse for the blonde to get drunk on a weeknight.

“Kelley doesn’t have any ideas for you?” Carli’s inquiry had the keeper glancing at the stairs leading to her bedroom and listening intently for a moment.

“She isn’t awake. Kelley can be a hard sleeper.”

Another round of laughter had Hope grabbing her ice pack and standing.

“I’m hanging up now Carli.” “I love you too, Hope!”

Ending the phone call, she tossed the reusable pack in the sink to wash later and trudged up the stairs and into the room with the slumbering brunette. 

Placing the phone on her nightstand, she grabbed the blankets Kelley had kicked down. Having settled back down and about to close her eyes, she heard the vibration of her phone. The lit up screen had her grabbing the phone and seeing the _New Message_ notification from Carli, she opened it without thinking.

**Carli 0747: Now you won’t be the only one known for her punches**

The following groan was enough to rouse Kelley from her sleep who turned and glanced at Hope’s face, still illuminated by her screen.

“Oh my god, babe! What happened to your eye!” Kelley’s brow furrowed at the responding groan. “Babe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I wrote and edited this in an hour, so I blame that for all mistakes.
> 
> Thank you to everyone leaving comments and kudos, it really means a lot and makes me smile every time I see the increase.  
> I'm glad you guys are enjoying these.
> 
> If anyone has an prompt ideas please tell me, I only have a few left and I would love to continue past those.


	6. 0 - 100 Real Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Is that a ring box in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?"_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> or 
> 
> Kelley thinks she's funny, but she actually hit's it right on the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are like 5 versions of this, but I liked this one the best.  
> Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I didn't know how to finish it.  
> The title has nothing to do with anything, I just thought it was funny.
> 
> Established O'Solo  
> Anyways, Not Beta'd, All Mistakes Are Mine.
> 
> I hope you guys like it.

“Yeah, can I get two corona’s with lime.” Hope leaned forward with her elbows on the bar as the man went down the counter to grab the bottles.

An unexpecting and warm hand on her lower-back had her tensing.

“What’s a gorgeous thing like you doing all by herself? Surely you can’t be here alone.” Their voice was deep and gruff as they leaned in close to her ear.

“You’re right. I’m not here alone.” Hope didn’t turn as she replied.

“Oh, well, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if I stole you for a dance.”

The hand from the small of her back drifted down and started to slip into the back pocket of her black jeans.

Before it settled, Hope spun around and grabbed their wrist, pulling it up and to her eye level with a glare.

“I do _not_ like being groped by strangers in a bar.”

“Baaaabe. Why can’t you play along?” Kelley’s pout melted the blue-eyed keepers angry facade and a small smile graced her features as she let her wrist go.

“You tried sounding like a guy, Kell. Not the sexiest thing you’ve ever done.”

Nodding to the bartender when he placed the beers down, she went to grab one when her small girlfriend squeezed in front of her with a smile.

“Whatever, you love me. And, woah, _**is that a ring box in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?**_ ” Kelley’s grin widened as she settled her right hand on Hope’s defined abs. It had become a joke between them, marriage.

About a week earlier, they had attended one of Hope’s cousins weddings. Everyone had been pestering them when they would be tying-the-knot. After all, they had been together for 3 years and both knew that they were endgame.

Four months after Hope and Jerramy’s divorce had been finalized, Kelley had asked Hope to be her girlfriend. Which caused the keeper to laugh at the absurdity but agree anyways. They had grown closer the months leading to Hope telling Jerramy she wanted a divorce. Kelley had wanted to give Hope time to make sure she still wanted to be with her.

Feeling Hope’s abs tense under her fingers and watching as she avoided eye contact, Kelley’s eyebrows furrowed in question. “Hope? You’re supposed to roll your eyes and call me a dork. Then we laugh and go back to Pinoe and the girls.”

Picking up the beer, Hope chugged half before tugging on Kelley’s hand, pulling it from her stomach and leading her around the bar and out the back onto a quiet deck.

When she closed the door, Hope let go and Kelley went to the railing and looked out at the lit up city. “Wow. This view is amazing. If you don’t look down.” She stepped back and turned to watch Hope as she paced a few meters back and forth.

“So, the last time this happened to me, we were married the next day. Though not romantic, it had been exciting and new. But, I don’t want that with you.” Hope stopped pacing and met Kelley’s hazel eyes. “Not the exciting part, you’re exciting, my life is exciting with you in it. I meant the getting married the next day thing. I want to do it right, with you. I want you to have a proper engagement and big wedding with all of your relatives and our teammates.” 

Realizing she was rambling, Hope stopped and rubbed her face for a moment.

“Shit. Shit. I’m already doing this all wrong. Damn.”

Kelley’s eyes had widened when she realized what Hope was talking about. They had been _joking_ about it. Did she want to marry Hope freaking Solo, yes. Did she think it would be that night? Definitely not.

“Babe.” “I’m so sorry, Kelley, I really-” “Hope.” “wanted this to be right and-” “Hope Amelia Solo! Stop. Talking.”

The keeper immediately stopped and looked at Kelley with worry.

“Spit it out.”

The defenders soft smile had Hope relaxing with her own smile. 

“Right.” She said quietly.

Pulling out the black velvet box, Hope slid down onto one knee and opened it slowly, watching for Kelley’s expression when she saw it.

“Kelley, you came onto my backline without a clue what to do and quickly became one of my closest friend. I smile more and I’m generally happier when you are around. I know that I am stubborn, cranky and universally known as a hard-ass, but you make me better and more patient.”

The tears spilling out of the freckled defenders eyes caused Hope to swallow a roughly and hold back her own tears. With a deep breath, she plucked the ring out of the box and held it out.

“I love you and promise to support you in everything I can and to be there for you for the rest of your life. Kelley Maureen O’Hara, will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?”

Before she was even able to finish, Kelley had started slowly and built up to a vigorous nod.

“Yes. Yes. I would love to marry you!” She held out her left hand and watched with awe as Hope slipped the ring onto her finger.

Not realizing she was still crying, she felt Hope use her thumbs to brush away the tears before leaning forward for a sweet kiss that quickly turned heated when Kelley wrapped her arms around her neck, clinging tight.

“Holy shit. Did Solo finally do it?” 

The couple were pulled from the their happy bubble and turned to see Megan standing with a group of the seattle girls behind her. All of them were in various stages of shock and happiness.

“Shut up, Pinoe.” Hope’s voice held no bite and was ruined by the large grin still on her face.

Kelley just grinned but when she looked down at the ring, she squealed and ran to Pinoe, jumping on the blonde. “I’M GETTING MARRIED!”

Everyone laughed at Hope’s blush and crowded around her fiancée to see the ring.


	7. Please Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I'd like it if you stayed."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is being posted so late my laptop has decided to start shutting off randomly and it really makes the whole writing thing really hard. Just a warning, this is angsty. I know I promised fluff and there will be more after this, I just had a sudden urge to write this out. I'll even post a short fluffy one tomorrow to make up for this one.
> 
> That being said, there are is a **Trigger Warning: Homophobic slurs in the beginning**
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't think this is how Jerramy would really react to anyone in the LGBTQ community, he was just portrayed that way for the means of this one-shot. I, personally, wish them the best, Hope deserves to be happy in any way she can be.

“I think it would be best if you left.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you. I wouldn’t even be out of the driveway before you call that dyke you’ve been seeing.”

Hope took a step back as if she had been slapped before she was able to school her features to indifference. A shit-eating grin pulled at Jerramy’s face as he watched her take in the impact and implications of his words.

“Yeah. I bet you didn’t think I knew. My friends told me you’d end up being perverted whore.” Jerramy grabbed the bag Hope had stuffed his things into and opened the door.

“Don’t call me when you realize she can’t fuck you like a man can.”

With that, Hope watched the man storm down the sidewalk and into his car.

The tears were silent as they spilled down her cheeks. Walking into the kitchen and grabbing tissues, she accessed her feelings.

She had thought she was in love with him. At least, she had hoped she would eventually. Everyone told her it wouldn’t last between them but she wanted to prove them wrong and was determined to make it work. She wasn’t sure when she finally realized she didn’t love him. It couldn’t have been that long after their rushed nuptials.

Carli and Abby were as supportive so they could be. Knowing that Hope needed it after everything that had been happening around and to her.

Of course it was Kelley that helped her realize it wasn’t going anywhere with Jerramy and she should just stop it before it got out of hand.

Thinking of the freckled brunette made the stears slow and stop. Using the tissue she was grasping, she wiped roughly at her cheeks and tossed it into the trash.

Moving from the kitchen and past the living room, she opened the sliding glass door and stepped onto the pool deck in a daze.

Hope wasn’t positive how her phone ended up in her hand nor was she sure how she dialed and held the phone up to her ear as it rang.

“Hey...Yes...No...Can you come over?...I’m on the back porch...Sure...Okay.”

\---

Kelley had been staying at Pinoe’s so she could watch the NWSL finals and cheer on her teammates. They had actually just sat down to an impromptu dinner with Lauren, A-Rod, HAO, and Becky when she felt her phone vibrate.

“-...I’ll be there in 10 minutes. Just stay there.”

When she saw Hope’s name, she couldn’t stop her heart race increase and the butterflies that always appeared when Hope was around or mentioned. But the second she heard the keeper's voice it was easy to distinguish the hollow and rough words and what they meant.

“I’m sorry guys, that was Hope.” Kelley stood quickly and grabbed her purse and jacket, pulling it on quickly. “I’ve got to go.”

Lauren’s hand shot out and grabbed her wrist at the last second. The look she gave the defender could only be described as a worried mother.

“Is she okay? Did Jerramy…?” She didn’t need to finish the sentence for everyone to get what she meant. They all knew about his assault charges and other indiscretions.

“No. No, nothing like that. I just gotta go. It’s not my place to tell you.”

With Lauren’s nod and release of her wrist, Kelley practically sprinted outside while calling an Uber.

The drive was quick and she thanked the driver as she jumped out and walked up to the front door.

The door was unlocked, which wasn’t surprising since Hope was on the back porch and wouldn’t hear her knock.

Walking to the sliding door, she paused at the sight in front of her.

Hope was dressed in jeans and a light sweater. That wasn’t what had Kelley stopping though. Kelley stopped because Hope Solo was floating on the surface of her pool fully clothed.

It only took a moment for the shorter woman to close the door and walk to the edge of them pool. Pulling off her socks and sneakers and rolling up her jeans to just under her knees, she settled down with her legs in the pool.

“Hey, you know I don’t think chlorine can be too good for clothes.” It was awkward but she wanted to break the tension she was sure Hope was feeling. 

“Good thing I own a washer and dryer than, huh?” 

Kelley chuckled quietly and nodded even though Hope wasn’t looking.

“Fair enough...Do you want to go inside? We don’t have to talk. There’s a new episode of The Bachelor from last night. I still haven’t seen it.”

Hope was silent for a few moments, enough time for Kelley to start to withdraw the idea.

“Yeah, sure. Grab me a towel, will you?”

Kelley tried not to grin when she heard the keeper agree and stood to grab a dry towel from the cabinet against the house.

45 minutes later, they were sitting on the couch side-by-side but both had changed.

Hope was wearing black leggings and Kelley’s slightly oversized Stanford hoodie that fit her perfectly and Kelley was in a pair of shorts and a tank top she stole while Hope was drying off. They were watching their show in comfortable silence.

“Thank you...for coming, I know you were out with Pinoe and the others. I’m sorry I ruined your dinner.” Hope’s eyes didn’t leave the tv as she spoke quietly, just barely audible over the catty-woman arguing on the show.

“Hope, you didn’t ruin anything and you don’t need to thank me. I told you before, if it’s possible, I will be here whenever you call.”

They sat in silence and Kelley studied Hope features as they were illuminated by the glow of the screen. She looked exhausted, not just from the day's events but from everything that had happened the past year. As exciting as it had been and still was, the World Cup celebrity status tiring and takings its toll on everyone.

Kelley’s phone vibrating caused both women to jump slightly as there was a lull on the tv. Reading the text, a sigh escaped her lips and she pulled her right leg up on the couch when she turned to face Hope.

“That’s Rapinoe. She’s wondering-”

“ _ **I’d like it if you stayed.**_ This house is too big for one person.”

“Okay, I’ll stay.” Before she turned back to the tv, she placed her hand on Hope’s knee. “Hope, I’ll stay as long as you want me.”

She knew that the other woman heard the meaning behind her words and smiled gently when Hopes smile was small but grateful.

“Thanks, Kell.”

There were no more words spoken for the rest of the night and when the woman went to lay down Kelley pressed soft kisses to Hope’s forehead, nose, cheeks and chin and pulled the taller woman into her arms settling the woman's head onto her chest with arms rubbing her back soothingly.


	8. Winter's Early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Who changed the thermostat? It’s freezing in here!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is a cute little one-shot with an appearance from Krashlyn.
> 
> I just wanted to put this out there to make up for the angsty chapter I posted yesterday.
> 
> Established O'Solo & Krashlyn

“Shower and meet back in the living room is 25...Maybe 45, depending on if Ali is already showered and dressed or not.”

Kelley laughed and gestured for Ashlyn to go first.

“Yeah, I’ll tell Hope.” Ashlyn nodded in agreement and opened Hope’s front door.

Kelley invited Ashlyn and Ali over after she heard Ash begging Ali to go camping. Hope owned a log cabin a little off the grid. The couple had arrived the previous day and were leaving the next morning. Kelley had woken the blonde keeper with promises of nutella if she joined her on a run.

“Jeez Kell, is your house always this cold?”

Even after spending several years in colder states and countries for soccer, Ashlyn had trouble with the cold.

“What? It’s not, I put the temp at 80.” Kelley’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion and pushed past her into the house.

“Holy santa clause! _**Who changed the thermostat? It’s freezing in here!**_ ”

A loud symphony of laughter bounced off the walls and to the woman in the doorway.

Kelley shivered and called out, “Babe? Ali? Where are you guys?”

“We’re in the living room.” Ali yelled back.

Ashlyn and Kelley followed the path through the entrance way past Hope’s front office and into the living room. When they made eye contact with their girlfriends, the woman on the couch started laughing again. Kelley felt another shiver and rubbed her hands on her arms.

“I told you they couldn’t handle it. Ash, stop chattering your teeth, it’s not that cold.”

The blonde glared at Ali and shook her head in disbelief. “Not that cold? Not _that cold_? My fingers feel like they are about to fall off and I kind of need them to buy you pretty things.”

Ali rolled her eyes and turned to Hope with a look. “There goes my skiing honeymoon in Prague.”

“You have to be married to go on a honeymoon, princess. Is there something you want to ask me?” Ashlyn smirked and leaned against Kelley who was laughing silently next to her.

“Yeah, Ash, I forgot to tell you, Hope and I have decided to trade up. We are running away together and joining a team in Germany. Ich werde dich für immer lieben.” She placed her hand on Hope’s knee and gave Ashlyn an apologetic smile.

Kelley’s silent laughter burst out when she watched Ashlyn visibly swoon when Ali spoke German. “Oh my god, look what you did to her. She may not need the thermostat raised anymore, but I’m still freezing my ass off.”

Ali blushed lightly at what Kelley implied and winked at her girlfriend.

“Be ready in 20 minutes or I’m getting breakfast by myself. And I’m turning up the thermostat, Hope, before I die of hypothermia!”

“Yes, dear! Whatever you say.” The three woman chuckled and all made their way to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich werde dich für immer lieben - I will love you forever


	9. It's Not What It Looks Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kelley is jealous of how close Hope and Julie have gotten recently._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Marigold Mejorada for suggesting this one-shot.
> 
> Established O'Solo
> 
> Sorry it took so long, my dad came for the weekend to pack up our storage unit to move.  
> Regular scheduled updating should continue on Tuesday.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, they mean a lot.

Kelley watched as JJ handed a cup of coffee to Hope on their way out and onto the bus. A scowl crossed her face at the two. Passing a trash can, she tossed the extra cup she was holding.

“I thought that was Hope’s?”

She glanced at Tobin but continued walking forwards.

“It was.”

Her response was short, so she wasn’t surprised when Tobin raised her eyebrows in question and smiled in reassurance.

“She didn’t need it anymore. _Julie_ gave her one.”

Tobin’s expression quickly changed from questioning to concerned. It was shocking to hear the bitter tone from Kelley. She was usually one of the confidantes for the younger girls and was always up for talking.

“What’s goin on with you and JJ?”

The midfielder didn’t need to question what was going on between Kelley and Hope. Everyone knew what happened after Hope’s divorce from Jerramy was finalized and how close the two woman had became.

“Nothings going on. I’m probably just tired.”

Kelley tried to shrug off Tobin's concern for their teammate and ignored the look Tobin shared with Alex who was on Kelley’s otherside.

“Kell, you can talk to us. Especially if something is bothering you.” Alex’s arm crossed her shoulders and pulled her in for a quick side hug.

Removing herself from between the two and stepping onto the bus, she tried giving them a convincing smile. “I promise. I’m cool. Just a bad night of sleep.”

After Tobin and Alex shared another look, they decided to drop it for the time being.

\---

When Rapinoe noticed how quiet Kelley was on the bus, she made a point of walking with her from the bus to the FIFA jet taking them to Vancouver.

It was working and with her seat behind Kelley, she knew it would be fine. Whatever was going on with the woman.

At least, she thought so until she watched the defenders face fall when Hope placed her bag in the overhead compartment and sat down next to the scowling woman.

As luck would have it, Julie was across the aisle next to Morgan smiling at the Keeper who returned it before turning to Kelley.

Noting the grimace on her face, Hope regarded her with a defiant look. “What is that look for?”

“What look? There’s no look.”

Megan snorted and quickly ducked down into her seat, to avoid Hope’s deadly glare.

“You’re scowling at me. What did I do? It’s not like I could miss an anniversary or something, we haven’t been together that long.”

Kelley crossed her arms protectively and huffed when Hope mimicked the gesture.

“If my face is bothering you so much, maybe you should switch with Morgan and sit with _Julie_.” The aforementioned blonde had been watching the exchange and when she heard her name she quickly turned to Morgan to avoid Kelley’s glare.

“Excuse me? What the hell is your problem?” Hope’s blue eyes turned icy as she stared Kelley down.

“Nothing is my problem. I just know it must be paining you having to talk to me instead of her.”

Hope heard the slight hurt in her voice but ignored it and straightened in her seat. 

“I think you need to calm down, O’Hara. There’s nothing going on between Julie and I. You need to _drop it_.” 

Her tone left no room for argument and Kelley knew that. Whenever Hope would call her by her last name, she knew the other woman was putting back up the walls Kelley had torn down several years prior.

When no reply came, Hope grabbed her book and turned away from her girlfriend as much as she could in the jet seat.

\---

After the flight, Jill had everyone put their bags in their rooms and had a meeting before some scrimmaging.

“If you stay mad at Hope for much longer, she might kill Pinoe.”

Kelley turned to look where Alex was point at Hope clenching her jaw and glaring at the forward. 

“You’d think with them playing on the same team, she would know better than to poke the bear when its agitated.” Alex tilted her head questioningly as she looked on.

“I’m not mad at Hope! Nothings wrong. I just couldn’t sleep with Ashlyn’s snoring all night.”

“Chill! I do **not** snore! Ali’s the one who snores-ow!”

Kelley smiled when Ali punched Ashlyn who was passing by to join Hope and Alyssa between the posts.

“Seriously. We all know you’re pissed at her for something. Pinoe said it had to do with JJ but that was it. Talk to me, I bet it’ll help.” 

Kelley sighed at the earnest expression on Alex’s face and turned to face her completely.

“They’ve just been spending a lot of time together. Every time I ask Hope to go for a walk or swim or just hanging out she says she’s already busy. Then later I will see her talking with _Julie_.”

“Okay, first off, you need to stop saying JJ’s name like that. It totally gives you away. What’s wrong with Hope getting to know her defender? She did that with you. Totally blow off everyone whenever you wanted to talk.”

Alex smiled and handed a water bottle to Kelley when a trainer came by.

“I know I shouldn’t care. _I know_ I should be happy that Hope is helping the new defenders. It’s just...Ugh…”

Kelley drank some water and looked over her shoulder to where Hope was getting water talking to JJ.

“You’re jealous.”

Kelley’s eyes widened comically causing Alex to laugh. “What?”

“You heard me. You’re jealous of JJ hanging out with Hope. Getting close to her.”

Alex patted the girl's back sympathetically and grabbed the water bottle to hand back to the trainer as he passed by.

“Look, you need to talk to her. We still have like two minutes left before the breaks over.”

With that, Alex gave her one more encouraging smile and turned to talk to Syd and Kling.

Sighing, Kelley dragged her feet as she moved towards Hope who was still talking to JJ.

“I’d talk to Cap or Krieger. Ali has that German 1-2 touch and that can really help. I need to speak to Kelley. I talk to you later.” 

Julie nodded seriously as she turned to walk back to the group and smiled happily at Kelley who could only offer a small one.

“Kelley, I really don’t want to fight at practice.” Hope rotated and started to walk away, not wanting to get any angrier.

“Hope, wait.” A hand grasped the back of her jersey, with a huff, the keeper turned and crossed her arms waiting for Kelley to continue.

“So, I guess I was being a bit of a bitch earlier. I know nothing is going on between you and JJ. I know you’d never cheat on me. I trust you.”

At Hope’s nod of acknowledgement, Kelley released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“I also know how serious this is with the Japan game in just a couple days. After Germany, I’m glad JJ can talk to you and stuff. That’s great. It’s just I want to be able to talk to you too. You obviously help keep me level-headed if today is anything to go by.”

Kelley was amazed at the small smile Hope offered her, causing her to smile brightly.

“Alex said I was being a little jealous of JJ or something, but what does she know.”

“A little? A little doesn’t warrant you biting my head off on the plane.”

The couple turned and looked over at the coaches when a whistle was blown signalling the end of the water break.

“I _know_. I’m sorry. Can we talk about this later? Alex is my roommate, so she’ll be in Syd or Tobin’s room until curfew.”

Hope nodded as she pulled on her keeper gloves.

“JJ was going to come over after dinner, but I can talk to her another time. Are we good?”

“Yeah, we’re good.”

They smiled briefly at each other before turning to their respective sides to continue the scrimmage.


	10. Are You Serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I beat you at Mario Kart and now you're banishing me to the couch for the night?"_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> or
> 
> Kelley's a sore loser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established O'Solo

“Yes, yes, yes, yes! Wait...NO! Where’d that blue shell come from?”

Kelley had been jumping on the couch in excitement before the blue turtle shell took out her Baby Mario. Hope was sat beside her with the game day focus on the tv.

“Come on, come _on_! I’m almost caught up!”

Like any good athlete, Kelley loved yelling at the TV, it didn’t matter that no one could hear her rants, just getting it out felt good. Sometimes it was when the guy on The Bachelor wouldn’t give her favorite girl a rose and other times it would be cursing out the Ref on a bad call when she’d watch Stanford football. Then, there were times, like now, where she would be bursting at the seams with excitement if she was winning a videogame.

Hope thought it was cute when Kelley would become so enthusiastic it radiated out of every pore on the other woman. Game days were the best, Kelley would be trying to calm down while simultaneously bouncing off the locker room walls. Syd’s pump up playlist certainly didn’t help matters either.

“Nononono! Damnit!”

Hope raised an inquisitive eyebrow when the freckled woman jumped off the couch and forcefully threw her wii remote at the cushions.

“Just because you use the Wii more doesn’t make it any less mine. Don’t break it.”

“God damnit! Fuck you for the blue shell of death, Solo. I was so close to whooping your ass.”

With her hands pressed into her hips and a scolding look on her face she reminded Hope of her 8th grade math teacher when she would go off on the group of boys goofing off in the back.

To Kelley, the most frustrating part was Hope’s complacent half-smirk as she relaxed back into the worn leather sofa. It pissed the defender off to no end. Well, most of the time it did. If it was during a game and she was keeping a shut out, all Kelley would want to do is jump her then and there. The smug satisfaction of knowing you were the best was incredibly erotic to her, unless they were playing video games. Then all bets were off.

_’Ooooh, like when-wait. You’re supposed to be pissed.’_

Kelley visibly shook her head to get the lustful thoughts out.  
Hope tried to placate the woman, “Kell, it’s just a game. Calm down.”

“It’s just a game? Like that time you punched Abby because she beat you at monopoly? Or when we played pictionary in Alex’s room and you threw the plate at us? How about that one time you bashed Ash and Pinoe’s heads together after a game of ping pong?”

“I was just gesturing when the plate flew out of my hand!”

Kelley rolled her eyes and stepped closer causing Hope to look up at her.

“Not the point. I was totally going to win and you used the blue shell of death to take me out!”

The look of incredulity on Hope’s face pissed Kelley off further. Taking a step back, she pointed at the spot she had previously occupied and glared at her girlfriend.

“You’re sleeping there tonight. I’m going to bed, don’t even try to climb in later.”

With the space Kelley gave her when she stepped back, Hope immediately stood up.

“ _ **I beat you at Mario Kart and now you’re banishing me to the couch for the night?**_ That’s extremely childish, Kelley.”

They stood there glaring each other down for a moment before Kelley huffed and turned towards the stairs and stomped off. She heard Hope starting to follow her, “Couch, Solo. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“You don’t even live here. It’s _my_ bed!” 

Hope’s facts were met with the sound of her bedroom door being slammed shut.

_’We are never playing Mario Kart again.’_

\---

They played the following week, except Kelley ended up on the couch while Hope slept in _her own_ bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the wait, but I have to be packing and on Friday I leave at 3 am for a 12 hr car ride.  
> I'm writing another short one, it might be posted tomorrow if it isn't, it'll be up on Saturday.
> 
> I wrote this while watching Friends, if you get the reference, 4 for you Glenn Coco.
> 
> I hope y'all liked it.


	11. Rock Paper Scissors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rock Paper Scissors to see who has to go talk to the neighbors upstairs for being to loud?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established O'Solo

“Honey, I’m home!” Kelley laughed to herself at her terrible impression of Ricky from I Love Lucy.

The moan following the sound of Kelley shutting the front door caused both woman to look up at the ceiling.

“At least someone seems to be happy I’m back.”

Her wink had Hope rolling her eyes with a small affection smile. As the midfielder walked by the couch, she leaned over the pack and pecked the other woman on the lips causing a larger, more adoring, smile to appear.

When she pulled away, a thump was heard with another moan accentuating it.

“Wouldn’t kill you to greet me like that sometime.”

“And let the ice cream melt? Never!”

Kelley’s faux glare only caused Hope to laugh, which ended with an eyeroll when the moans picked up in volume.

An exasperated sigh left her lips as she watched her girlfriend put away the groceries. “You need new neighbors.”

“You’re just upset that you have to put up with my 2 bedroom apartment instead of your wonderfully huge ass house.” Kelley shout back over her shoulder as she bent down to put the aforementioned ice cream in the freezer. “Besides, I give them a few hours before they are back at each other's throats.”

She paused as she grabbed two spoons and sauntered back to the couch and jumped over the back and right into Hope’s lap. “David actually remembered their anniversary this time, so Sarah is just doing the good thing and rewarding him.” Her shrug knocked Hope in the chin who just rubbed it with a disapproving glare.

“Turn up the TV, Glee will drown them out.”

Even with Hope’s sigh of annoyance and general grumblings of having to watch Glee, she always ended up sitting with the shorter woman until the very end. Which Kelley was very smug with and used against her whenever she was being mean.

After 10 more minutes of thumps against the wall and the floor with more than boisterous groans and moans, Hope paused the tv and looked at Kelley pointedly.

“Go tell them to shut the hell up. I am not turning this monstrosity up any louder to overlap them. They just keep getting louder!” 

Kelley frowned and nodded in agreement. “But, if I go then the ice cream will melt. Why don’t you go?”

“It’s _your_ apartment, _your_ neighbors, drowning out _your_ show. Seems more like a problem _you_ should solve.”

She settled back more comfortably into the couch, showing Kelley how likely it was for her to get up .

“But, I thought what’s mine is yours?” The freckled woman asked with a forced pout and glistening eyes.

“Yeah, I’m not married to you. And most of the time, not even then.”

“Ughh, fine. _**Rock Paper Scissors to see who has to go talk to the neighbors upstairs for being to loud**_?”

Hope contemplated it for a moment until a groan reverberated through the floors causing her to nod and hold out her hand.

\---

Kelley was stood on the couch trying to get as close to the ceiling as she could so she could hear what Hope would say to the couple. 

After the best of 5 - that Kelley insisted upon - Hope was the admitted loser and had to carry out the wonderful task of scolding Kelley’s neighbors for having really loud sex on a Tuesday afternoon.

_”Don’t they have jobs? Who can be home on a Tuesday in the middle of day?” Hope’s irritable voice had Kelley grinning at the tone._

_“Hope, we are home on a Tuesday in the middle of the day.”_

_“That’s different. We’re recognized professional athletes.”_

_“Stop stalling and just go!”_

Kelley had pushed the taller woman out of her apartment before racing back to the couch she was currently standing on.

“Damn it!” She cursed when all she could hear was Hope’s muffled voice. “I can hear you guys moaning and screaming each others names, but I can’t hear the actual fun part?”

“I should have known I’d come back to find you trying to balance on the couch, little squirrel.” Hope’s voice cut through the silence and caused Kelley to sway backwards, falling into her girlfriend's arms. 

“Holy shit, Hope. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

The responding shrug caused the midfielder to push off the keeper with a grunt and stand with her hands on her hips.

“So, what did they say?”

Hope shrugged again and stood gracefully, coming up close to Kelley.

“They said sorry and they would try to keep it down.”

“That’s it? That’s so boring. Let me guess, you used the jaw clench thingy and made your eyes look all icy to scare them into submission.”

Hope’s smug smirk was blinding, “Yeah, something like that. Now let's get back to your tween show so we can watch something else.”

Kelley’s response was to eagerly jump over the back of the couch again and settled back into the cushions, next to the keeper. “You don’t need to sound like you hate it, I see you mouthing the lyrics sometimes.”

“Just because they occasionally choose good songs _does not_ mean I like the show.”

“Sounds like denial to me. Don’t worry, Solo. Your secret is safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I know I'm like a week late with this update. But, you know, moving to a different state, unpacking an apartment and having to show your dad what things adults need for apartments, not just 2 bowls and toilet paper, the week kinda gets away from ya. 
> 
> Anyways, I think there are only going to be 2 more chapters for now. I want to write a few for Krashlyn and others.
> 
> To the two people I promised prompts to that I haven't written, I haven't forgotten, and they will be up eventually.
> 
> I'm going to Disney World until the 17th, so I might post one while i'm gone, but I more than likely won't post 2.


	12. You and Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hope comes home to a pregnant Kelley baking cupcakes for Ashlyn's birthday singing Kenny Chesney songs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm a liar. This is 3 weeks late, but seeing Hope post on Instagram inspired me to write.
> 
> Established O'Solo

Hope grunted as she walked into their home.

Usually their grocery bags weren’t that heavy and the Keeper prided herself on being able to carry everything in with only one trip. They didn’t normally buy that much to begin with. Yes, Kelley was constantly eating, so Hope had grown used to the weekly shopping trips to stock up. It was entirely different with the defender being pregnant. She would send her wife out almost daily to appease her pregnancy cravings.

Walking into the kitchen, Hope paused to take in the view of her wife singing as she mixed batter together. The grey henley clung to her lithe form, even 6 months pregnant Kelley was still fit, her baby bump was small but evident between her hips. 

Dragging her eyes up she was met with a smug grin as Kelley had turned her head over her shoulder and watched Hope appraise her.

Hope placed the bags on the counter and moved behind the freckled brunette, she wrapped her arms loosely around her waist with her hands resting on the baby bump.

“Hey there.” Pausing to place a quick kiss on the keepers lips, she laughed when she pulled away and Hope’s lips tried to follow hers. “You were gone for a while.”

Hope pouted when Kelley ignored her silent request for another kiss. With a soft squeeze, she retracted her arms and turned back to the reusable bags and began pulling things out to put away.

“ _Someone_ wanted ice cream. But, everywhere was sold out. It seems you have eaten all the pumpkin ice cream in the county. Truly a feat.”

An arm reached around the younger woman and placed a tub next to the bowl of batter.

Kelley grinned and blew a kiss to her wife's retreating form. “You’re the best!” She called when Hope disappeared from sight.

A slightly muffled, “So I’ve been told.” Could be heard as the defender went back to pour the batter into a cupcake tin.

Hope returned a moment later, pulling her tank top down to her jeans. Kelley was singing again, but she had hopped onto the counter and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the cabinets. It was to quiet for Hope to hear the words right away. She checked the docked IPod. Once the screen was illuminated, a rueful smile took over her face and she moved to stand in front of the freckled woman.

The few moments with the only sound as Kelley singing along to Kenny Chesney and Grace Potter was broken when she began to speak.

“For the longest time I couldn’t listen to this song. It was to painful and accurate.. Which sucked because I love when they sing together.”

Hope gave a small smile at Kelley’s attempt to lighten the mood. She leaned forward to rest their foreheads together and took a deep breath.

Kelley swallowed a lump and continued in a whisper. “It was always tequila that gave me the courage to kiss you. Eve when you had told me we couldn’t be together we’d still end up in bed after too many shots.”

Behind closed eyelids, the defender and keeper recalled the camps and tournaments that always ended in heartbreak, starting with the Olympics and ending with the World Cup.

Their relationship began with drunken choices made during the celebration party after taking the gold. They both regretted a lot of what happened after that. Especially what happened while Hope was still married to Jerramy. That didn’t stop it from happening though. No matter how adamant she was that the last time would truly be the last time, Hopes drunken self would always give into her true desires.

Her marriage to Jerramy was a reaction to sleeping with her defender. It couldn’t be real, she needed something to distract from the feelings Kelley gave her. Jerramy was the perfect distraction. Even after her sudden marriage, the women still ended up together at the end of the next camp. Everyone on the team remembered those tense months, how Hope was even more stoic and Kelley was exaggeratedly o.k. 

“I’m sorry.” The older woman muttered as she reached for Kelley’s hands that were resting on their baby.

“I’m not.” 

Hope pulled back in shock and met Kelley's hardened gaze. “Without those stupid shots we wouldn’t be _here_ ”

A sigh escaped the keepers lips as she shook her head. As she was about to speak, the oven’s timer went off, startling both of them. Kelley nudged her wife away so she could slide down off the counter.

Hope watched as Kelley pulled the cupcakes out of the oven and placed them on the stove-top to cool.

“Kell-”

“Don’t start with me, Solo.”

Hope’s jaw shut and clenched at the tone of the defender's voice. She reached out and grabbed Kelley’s arm, stopping her from mixing together the ingredients for icing.

“Kell-”

“I’m serious, Hope. I’m not sorry. It sucked how it all happened, but it did and we can’t change that. You need to stop being sorry. Otherwise our young padawan is going to know a very depressing story of how we finally got together. I’m not about that.”

At the mention of their child, Hope looked down and placed her hands on the bump once more. “Fine.” She tried to keep the petulant tone out, but Kelley’s grin told her that she failed.

“Ha. And Ashlyn thinks you’ll be the ‘bad cop’ parent.”

The defender placed her hands on her wife’s cheeks and rubbed gently as she guided their mouths together.

“Now get the hell out of my kitchen and make sure the gifts are wrapped! We have to leave for Ash’s party in ten.” Kelley used her hands and pushed Hope’s face away. When the keeper turned to walk away, Kelley slapped her ass and laughed as she turned back to the cupcakes.

“Just for the record, this is the first time I’ve seen you in the kitchen, actually cooking, since we got married.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One one-shot left, it's a combination of 2 prompts suggested to me.  
> I have no idea when I will post it, it's causing me a lot of feels.
> 
> Sorry it was kind of angsty.


End file.
